Devil Kings
Devil Kings, known in Japan as Sengoku Basara (戦国BASARA), is a video game for PlayStation 2 first published on July 21, 2005 by Capcom. In 2006 the sequel, Devil Kings 2, was released in Japan. Characters Playable Characters * Azure Dragon * Scorpio * Iron Ox * Red Minotaur * Venus * Q-Ball * Lark * Talon * Devil King - (based on Nobunaga Oda) - The first of the three unifiers. He is very similar to his counterpart in the Onimusha (Series). He is ruthless and will stop at nothing, until the world bows to his might. Wields a sword in one hand and a shotgun in the other. His element is darkness. * Frost - Leader of the Uesugi clan, Red Minotaur's rival as well as a devout monk to Bishamonten. He looks very feminine, but has great speed and his accomplishments have earned him the nickname "God of War". Wields a katana and uses a style seemingly based on iaijutsu. His element is ice. * Lady Butterfly - (based on Nōhime) - Devil King's wife, who he happens to not care very much for. Very devoted to him, although she shows no mercy to her enemies. Wields two handguns and is also able to unleash other types of guns such as a cannon, shotgun or gatling gun. Her element is fire. * Hornet - (based on Mori Ranmaru) - The young page of Devil King. He desires recognition from his master, and will fight eagerly for him. Wields a bow. His element is lightning. * Reaper - (based on Akechi Mitsuhide) - An Oda vassal who would eventually betray Devil King. Contrary to the usual portrayal of Mitsuhide (especially in Onimusha and Samurai Warriors), here he is depicted as a sadistic psychopath that enjoys the suffering of other people; possibly of a greater evil than Devil King himself. This is depicted as one of two characters who can hurt his allies, though they don't lose life. Wields two scythes. His element is darkness. * Puff - A fictional character representing the Ainu tribe from Hokkaidō. She leads a rebel group for the sake of the peasants suffering due to war. She has a special taskforce wearing pink vests in Devil Kings 2. In Devil Kings, she speaks with a Southern United States accent. Wields a giant hammer. Her element is ice. * Bramble - Wife of Lark. She's more responsible than her husband, but still loves him whole-heartedly. Due to her characteristics, fans call her "the ideal housewife". Has a unique ability to summon animals. Wields a katana like Frost, but in Devil Kings 2, she wields a naginata. Her element is wind. * Zaan - (based on Shimazu Yoshihiro) - The daimyo of Satsuma. Although old, he is a great warrior who is not to be underestimated. He is also known for his impeccable ambush parties. He is the desired target of Iron Ox. Wields a broad sword. His element is lightning. Non-Playable Characters * Arslan - Wields an anchor, which he normally uses one-handed. He has a unique skill by riding his anchor. Speaks with something of a mixture between a Scottish and an Irish accent. His element is fire. * Irdene - The third of the Three Unifiers. Although small in size, he makes it up with his trust over his generals as well as his control over his most prized creation, Iron Ox. Wields a bladed staff in Lark's style. His element is lightning. * Kahz - He uses a baton with paper charms in Frost's style. His element is light. * Muri - Childish and cowardly, but will fight when ultimately cornered. Wields a giant fan. His element is light. * Orwik - Wields a multi-bladed spear. His element is ice. Gallery Image:DKDevilKing.png|''Devil King'' Image:DKLadyButterfly.png|''Lady Butterfly'' Image:DKHornet.png|''Hornet'' Image:DKReaper.png|''Reaper'' Image:DKPuff.png|''Puff'' Image:DKBramble.png|''Bramble'' Image:DKZaan.png|''Zaan'' Image:DKArslan.png|''Arslan'' Image:DKKahz.png|''Kahz'' Image:DKMuri.png|''Muri'' Image:DKOrwik.png|''Orwik'' Packaging Artwork Image:DevilKingsJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:DevilKingsEurope.png|''Europe'' Merchandise Image:DevilKingsManga.png|''Manga'' External Link * [http://www.capcom.co.jp/sengoku/ Official Japanese Sengoku Basara website] Category:Devil Kings Games